Fragments of Hope and Dreams
by CandyAndCakey
Summary: Sky's The Limit is a school countless students would die to go to. Die being the functional word here. Stakes are high are 16 of the world's top students are brought to this school. But when things begin to spiral downhill, the students realize that this school isn't what they read on the pamphlet. In this game of life and death, anything and could go terribly wrong. -CLOSED-
1. Prologe

A new school year should have begun on a hopeful note. They should have been happy, with their friends. They should have been recounting stories from their holidays. Of course, it only should have- in all of its truthfulness, it didn't. Nothing ever goes as planned. They should have known that.

Doors bolted shut. Cameras on the lookout. Nowhere to run or hide. Nowhere to go. Rules to follow, if broken could lead to a deathly penalty. And in the midst of it all are 16 students. 16 ordinary students. So ordinary, yet so remarkable at the same time. Those sixteen were the ones that decided it all. They could have lived a life co-existing. It would have been not a calm life, nor a happy one, but at least a life in itself. But some of them had other plans.

There is no such thing as a perfect crime. Why? Because a crime in itself is already evidence, that you- as a human being have done wrong. The perfect crime doesn't exist, because for there to be a perfect crime, there would have to be no crime at all.

Chapter One- Uneasiness-

I have to wonder if this could have been avoided. Maybe it could have. If only I hadn't been good at anything. If I wasn't special, maybe they could have all been saved. Maybe, if one of us had not been born talented, if one of us was just an ordinary person, than this might have not even happened. There need to be sixteen of us, right? If there were fifteen, maybe it wouldn't have been enough. I seem to know when things are going to happen. How could I have been so stupid? I should have never come to this place. But would that stop it? Would anything? Is it they who decided this, or is it fate? I hope it's the former, because fate is a pretty hard thing to fight against. Don't you think?

I got the letter in the mail about a term ago. You don't know how pleased I was to see it, to see the letter arrive. How was I supposed to know I was special? But it was a nice feeling, to feel like you were wanted some place. And even the most humble would have to admit, that it is nice to be the top once in a while. My parents were so proud of me, but I knew that it wasn't just me they were looking forwards to going. They were looking forwards to bragging to the others about how their daughter got the Super High School Level in Stargazing. Well done…. I applaud you parents. But you didn't do this. I don't even know how I got the letter, but I did. And it was me.

It's also a nice thing to be able to brag. To exaggerate the truth. Everyone's done it. I've done it.

You've done it too.

But standing here, in front of this school, I can't help but feel a sense of uneasiness. I've seen this place before, somewhere. Of course, it could just be that weird sense of déjà vu. But it also felt like something more. It felt like that feeling I got when I first found that letter. That feeling of foreboding, like I've seen this before, and it is not good. That it's dangerous and I shouldn't go forwards.

Silly me. How could a school be dangerous?

Taking my first step into the school, all I can feel is excitement. This is it, the moment I've been waiting for. I'm going to meet my classmates. It's going to be amazing, and all this feeling of uneasiness is going to go away soon.

But it doesn't, and then, in a flash I remember.

Of course, then it all goes black.

**And then the author ends it at a very convenient time. Anyways, hi… I'm CandyAndCakey, or you can call me Candy if you want and I'm the author of this story. Or our story, since yes ladies and gentlemen…. this happens to be a SYOC. Which means, your character may be featured in this story… if I like them that it (don't worry, I probably will!)**

**Anyways, I'm looking for 14 peeps to possibly live…. possibly die in this wondrous world I call my story. Sounds cool? Great! Anyways, the form is on my profile, so if you're interested than check it out. PM's only please, if that's okay? Just makes it a bit easier to keep track of people. So, I have two characters already, which are Stargazer and Confusion/Lyricist because every story needs a confused and disoriented person.**

**Anyways… I'm really looking forwards too seeing all you guys submit (if anyone does, that is!) and I have my fingers crossed that is going to turn out super awesome! **

**Muchas Gracias in advance.**

**-Candy **


	2. Let's Go Meet Some People!

Groaning, a girl squeezed her cyan eyes shut and rested her head on the cold surface of the desk. She could barely remember anything, only that her name was Lyric Wilson and that she had been accepted to…. some school?

Straining her mind, memories came back to her as her grogginess from just waking up disappeared. She had been on her way into her new school, Sky's The Limit Academy. There were special titles too…. what were they again? Oh yeah, Super High School Levels, weren't they?

Wait…. What was she doing in a classroom?

That was the first thing out of many that stuck her as strange. Why the hell would she be in a classroom, didn't she just pass out. Shouldn't she be in the nurses' room or something? And why were the windows covered with steel metal plates? That didn't make any sense!

"Oh please don't tell me I didn't take a wrong turn or anything and end up in some mental hospital…." she thought out loud.

It wouldn't be that though. Unknowing why, Lyric knew that this was STL Academy. That wasn't the problem. The problem was, why was she in this strange situation? It was starting to freak her out.

Shaking away her doubts, she turned to the door- thankfully it was open! Cautiously, she stepped out, finding herself in a strange and dimly lit hallway. Lining the hall were more doors resembling the one Lyric had just stepped out of, making her guess that they had been classrooms like she had stepped out of. Some of the doors were ajar, and some firmly closed. Were there other people here? It seemed pretty deserted.

Lyric wasn't exactly sure how long she'd been there… maybe 5 minutes, only thinking of where she could go when she began to hear footsteps approaching.

_Oh god._

She was about to retreat to the class she had come from but all the doors were identical. She couldn't tell which one was hers.

" Hello?"

Lyric tensed up a bit, turning around to find a boy that looked about a year older than her. But it wasn't his age that frightened her.

This guy was definitely taller than her, with an athletic looking build. He had short, spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were looking suspiciously into the girl's own. To add to his rebellious look, he had many tattoos and piercings on his ear.

He probably wasn't that bad, but to Lyric in that short span of time, he was absolutely terrifying.

"Eeek! Umm…. H-hi?"

She averted her gaze from the taller teen, deciding to stare down at a speck of dust that was on the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

His tone sounded suspicious, and Lyric decided it was best to tell him the truth.

"I'm a student here. My name is Lyric Wilson. I woke up in one of these classes, and I have no idea how I got here!"

To her surprise, the boy grinned at her.

" You too huh? The name's Kazuto Takiya."

**Name: Kazuto Takiya**

**Age: 16**

**Super High School Level: Chef**

**Info: Kazuto is well known for his amazing cooking. It's almost impossible to get a hold of him, as he is always busy with teaching people cooking, cooking for parties or even featuring in MasterChef. A rebellious 'bad boy', he's not exactly one you'd expect to be a fancy chef but his food is amazing!**

"You woke up in a class like me….?"

"Yeah, probably just some sick initiation or something. Anyways, we should probably find some others."

"Okay…."

Kazuto then started to walk down the corridor, peering into all the open classes, though most of them were empty. It seemed they were the only ones here.

Lyric struggled to keep up with him, as his strides were much larger than her own, due to her being much shorter than him. Gosh she hated being short!

"Hey, I think someone's in here!"

Jogging down the hall to a classroom which had just been opened a second ago by Kazuto, Lyric peered in to see a girl examining a camera that had been perched on the wall. She wasn't facing the pair that had just entered, but Lyric could see she had shoulder length black hair with bangs swept to the side neatly falling on her green sweater.

"What are you doing?"

Unlike Lyric, the girl didn't squeal, but tensed up and turned around to see the two students in the doorway. She eyed them cautiously for a moment, before breaking the silence.

"Umm…. Who are you?"

Lyric was the first to introduce herself.

"I'm Lyric Wilson, Super High School Level Entertainer" she said to the girl,

"Kazuto Takiya. I'm a chef." Kazuto said bluntly.

The girl seemed thankful she had found other students.

"Hi! I'm Rebecca Ellsworth. I'm Super High School Level Saxophonist. You can call me Becca though,"

**Name: Rebecca (Becca) Ellsworth**

**Age: 16**

**Super High School Level: Saxophonist**

**Info: Becca is a famous Saxophonist known for her work in many orchestras around the USA. She also has her own YouTube channel, having the highest amount of subscribers for a music student so far. She seems to be a nice and laid back girl, and is always very friendly with her fans.**

"Wow, it's nice meeting you! I'm a really big fan!" Lyric smiled at her. It was true she really enjoyed listening to the girl's music.

The sort of aloof expression on the teen's face disappeared as she smiled at the complement.

"Really? That's so nice! I saw you in that musical, you were great!"

"You think so?"

Lyric smiled. She liked the girl already, and hoped they could be friends.

Before they could chat anymore though, they heard a small cough coming from Kazuto. He was trying to look like he didn't care, but Lyric could see the small smile playing in his eyes. She could tell that maybe he wasn't as tough as he made out to be.

"Come on, we need to find others!"

"Did you two wake up in a classroom as well?" Becca asked

"Yeah, not that long ago actually." Kazuto replied.

"Strange."

They made their way out of the class, expecting the corridor to be deserted like before, but it wasn't. Seeing the two people made Lyric jump a bit.

The two people were a girl and a boy. The girl was taller than the boy, and also looked quite a bit older. She had tanned skin with large hazel eyes and pin straight blonde hair. She was the first to see the trio come out, and walked straight up to them.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically " I'm Ariel Palmer! It's really nice to meet you! I'm Super High School Level Seducer" she winked a bit at them.

**Name: Ariel Palmer**

**Age: 17**

**Super High School Level: Seducer**

**Info: Ariel is very well known for her good looks and outgoing personality. She is know to be able to pick up literally anyone, and loves to flirt. She is very popular with males this way, though she doesn't have a problem with girls either.**

The boy was about the same age as Becca and Kazuto, with messy red hair and bright, honey brown eyes. He wore a serious expression on his face, which looked quite business-like. He seemed to dislike Ariel's outgoing personality.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Set Clark" he said, formally shaking all three of their hands.

**Name: Set Clark**

**Age: 16**

**Super High School Level: Cyclist?**

**Info: Not much is known about Set**. **He seems to be a cyclist, though no-one has ever heard about him ever winning anything, or even heard of him before now. Still, if STL has accepted him he must be good. Maybe he's just foreign?**

Lyric, Kazuto and Becca introduced themselves to the others and started a brief conversation. It turned out both of the other students had also woken in a class just like them. It also turned out that Set had found a letter saying that they were to meet up in the auditorium at 8:00 sharp. No-one had any idea why, but it said it was an opening ceremony.

"Oh I should have worn something nicer!" Ariel sighed to herself as they sauntered along the hall, examining the rooms to try to find others, though it was no use.

What on earth was going on?

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter one guys! Thanks so much to everyone who submitted, I tried to fit you all in! Sorry if I couldn't though. I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to write. Also, if anyone had any problems with the character portrayals, just tell me please! There will be two more introduction chapters, and then the real story begins! Anyways, please drop a review to tell me how I did and I hope I'll see you soon!**


	3. I Knew This Place Was Bad News!

Now Teddy wouldn't say that he was someone who could predict the future or anything, because honestly, nothing turns out the way he expected it anyways. But he did see something coming. Of course, he did expect it to be a bit unusual, because this school is known for its strange teaching methods- but nothing like this.

_Knocking out your students and sticking them in some random class is going just a little too far, don't you think_?

Sighing to himself, he pushed back his chair from the desk and rubbed his neck. How long had he been out? He had arrived at the school at roughly 6:45 and according to the clock on the wall it was about 7:00. That meant he had been out fifteen minutes.

"What a strange school"

Standing up, he noticed a piece of paper had fallen to the floor by his feet. Teddy unfolded the paper, and read it twice, not exactly understanding what it was going on about.

_Dear Students_

_You'd better meet up at the assembly hall by 8:00 sharp for a special assembly. Don't be late or else, bastards._

_Your Principal_

Principal? What sort of principal calls their students bastards? Teddy sighed and shrugged it off. Guess he'd find out.

Well…. He'd better get a head start to the hall then. Teddy didn't want to be late on the first day.

Still having the wierded out feeling he had arriving at STL, he stepped out of the room to find himself in a deserted hallway, lined with many doors similar to his own.

Teddy didn't like the place one bit, and was eager to turn the corner and enter a door, only to bump into….. a girl?

The girl had chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail with bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a vivid jade green and she had a long sleeved pastel blue dress on, with leggings.

"Woah! Sorry about that, I didn't mean to-" Teddy started, but he got cut off by the girl

"Oh it's no problem! It was my fault anyways, so I should apologise!" she said, laughing.

"I'm Aki by the way! It's really nice meeting you!"

**Name: Aki Shiraishi**

**Age: 14**

**Super High School Level: Host**

**Info: Aki is the host of a very popular TV show. Due to her age and bubbly and happy-go-lucky personality, she is very popular though she is a very down to earth girl, and friendly with mostly everyone.**

"It's nice to meet you Aki. I'm Teddy Hunter, Super High School Level Stargazer," he said holding out his hand.

To his surprise though, Aki didn't reach out to shake his, instead she pulled him into a hug.

"Nice meeting you too Teddy!" she replied.

Looking around, Teddy could see that he was in a large room with a high roof. Except for the stage that sat at the front, there was nothing else in the room.

"Hey…. Do you know where we are?" Teddy questioned, looking around curiously.

"Yeah! We're at the hall…. Didn't you know?" she replied, pulling him into the room.

The hall? Well…. At least he didn't have to wander around to find it.

"The hall?" a voice behind them said, echoing Teddy's thoughts.

A boy stood there, looking around the same age as Teddy himself. He had shaggy orange hair that was falling into his golden-orange eyes. He seemed almost to be staring bored at the two, his hands folded over his long white dress shirt and grey cardigan.

"Yeah!" Aki smiled at the newcomer, before introducing herself and Teddy before he had the chance to.

"Oh… I'm Gorou Hiroki…."

**Name: Gorou Hiroki**

**Age: 16**

**Super High School Level: Illusionist **

**Info: Gorou is a very talented Illusionist. He is famous for his very convincing tricks, even fooling the most sharp people. His shows gather thousands of fans, even preforming for the British royal family a little while ago. He seems quite quiet, and a bit antisocial.**

"Oh! I went to see your show! It was really good!" Teddy said to the other boy,

"Yeah? Well…. Thanks I guess…."

Teddy could see the boy was trying to polite, and maybe even trying to make friends, but his quietness was getting in the way a bit. Obviously Aki couldn't see it though, since she was frowning at the boy.

Before Teddy could say any more though, he noticed a girl standing a bit away from the group. She was quite pretty, with long dark brown hair in a hime cut. She was also wearing a green dress and white apron with a rose of the same colour behind her ear. How long had she been there?

Teddy stepped away from the other two and approached the girl, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hi, I didn't see you there! I'm Teddy Hunter, pleased to meet you!"

The girl stared at him for a while, confused and her hand gripped around a lily as if she didn't want Teddy near it.

" Miyu… Shimiura. I'm a botanist."

**Name: Miyu Shimiura**

**Age: 14**

**Super High School Level: Botanist**

**Info: Miyu is a very talented botanist, taking pride in every plant she helps grow, almost as if they're her children. It is said that she can help cure any flower, bush, shrub or tree. She also seems to be very quiet and quite a strange girl.**

"Miyu's a nice name! Hey… did you wake up in a class too?" Teddy questioned, but the girl didn't seem to be paying attention.

"I wonder how my violets are faring?" she murmured quietly to herself.

Deciding to leave the girl alone for now, he wandered back to his original group to see that a boy had joined the gang. He seemed to be deep in conversation with Aki, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a school uniform which was a brown sweater and pants with a white shirt. Still… the most noticeable part of him was his blue cap which he had one even though it was indoors.

"Hey Joey, this is Teddy!"

The boy turned to face him and grinned,

"Hi! I'm Joey Weston!"

**Name: Joey Weston**

**Age: 15**

**Super High School Level: Lucky**

**Info: Joey is an average student, though he seems to have knack for poetry as well as being lucky. He is a nice boy, though a bit oblivious he is very hopeful and friendly. He'd be a nice friend.**

Teddy introduced himself and they began a conversation.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, sometimes I don't think I'm good enough!"

Joey stared at him wide-eyed though and in disbelief.

"Don't say that! You're great, you just don't see it!" he said determined.

"Thanks, you're not bad!" Teddy replied, causing the boy to smile.

Before he could respond though, Gorou said something which caused the others to think.

"Hey… did you all wake up in a class too?" he asked

The smile fell from Joey's lips, and looking around he could see Aki looking just as distressed, though Miyu seemed unfazed.

"Yeah…." He said, speaking up.

They had all woken up in a class too? That was very strange. The sense of uneasiness came back as he scanned the group again. There were only five of them, where were the rest?

His questions were answered as another group entered the door and walked into the hall.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter two guys! I'm in Indonesia right now and wrote this little baby on the plane, so updates may be a bit slower, but I'll try! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Teddy and Lyric are mine, but the rest are all yours, so I hope you like them! Next chapter will be the last of the introductions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and see you soon! **


	4. Portable Toilets? Really?

**A/N: Heh, sorry for the wait guys, I was busy with life. But I'm back now! Hehe, so I'm pretty excited to keep this rolling and this is the last introduction chapter! Hope you like all the characters? What are your opinions on them? Hehe, so here is the chapter I promised you!**

When Parker Wyvern woke, he woke to a pair of goggled eyes staring right into his own.

"Ahh!" he said, startled. Regaining his balance from nearly falling of his chair, he examined the boy who was now standing right in-front of the desk he was on.

He had messy sandy blonde hair and his sky blue eyes were obscured by a pair of large goggles. He was wearing a black shirt that looked slightly dusty as well as military pants with pockets overflowing with little knick-nacks, such as bolts and screws.

"Oops, sorry didn't mean to scare ya!" he said, rubbing his ear

"I'm Alex Skye, but you can call me Lex,"

**Name: Alexander (Lex) Skye**

**Age: 15**

**Super High School Level: Inventor**

**Info: Lex is famous for his very strange inventions. As well as inventing the first portable toilet, he has made many items that- though bizarre- have been very popular with teenagers. He is a quirky and strange guy, though he seems friendly.**

"Hi! I'm Parker Wyvern! Oh and it's okay, just don't scare me again!" Parker said good- naturedly, brushing it off as he sat up to shake the boy's hand.

"Kay then! Oh, Parker, what do you do? I invent stuff!" he said enthusiastically

"Well, I'm a slacker…." Parker said,

Lex raised his eyebrow questioning for a second when….

"Dude, that is the coolest talent ever! I want something like that!"

After talking for a while, the boys decided they had quite a lot in common. Soon though, the conversation began to drift to what their current situation was.

"….and I saw you in here, so I decided to wake you up," Lex finished, having just explained he had woken in a class just like Parker.

"That's strange, maybe we should go to investigate!" he said enthusiastically, which Parker agreed with as much energy as the other teen.

The second they left the class however, they came across a girl. She had very long dirty blonde hair and ivory skin. Her eyes popped out, as they were a brilliant shade of forest green. She was wearing a green top and jeans as well as a pair on sandals and headphones matching her eyes.

"Hi!" Parker said, approaching her and holding out his hand. This was great, another friend!

"Hello, I'm Amy Callehasten…." she said quietly, shaking his hand

**Name: Amy Callhasten**

**Age: 15**

**Super High School Level: Analyser**

**Info: Amy is a very smart girl, extremely good at puzzles, able to solve even the hardest in record time. Though quite silent, she is very popular because of her talent. She also had a brilliant memory and an eye for detail.**

Lex ran up to catch up with them, but ended up tripping and knocking over Amy. Parker had to stifle a giggle, as his friend really knew how introduce himself.

"Sorry!" he said, helping the girl up, who dusted off her jeans.

"It's um…. Fine…." She said, averting her eyes from his blue ones and deciding to look around,

"Do you know where we are?" I asked, but instead Lex replied,

"We are so in a spy movie! The bad guys are gonna come, but we'll kick their asses and-"

"We're in a hallway at Sky's The Limit. The assembly hall is that way, and I'm guessing we should go there…"

"Wha-" Parker spluttered, but Amy had already left, heading in the direction she had just pointed.

Raising his eyebrow at the other boy, Parker made his way after her down the hall, only to peer into another class which another student stood in.

Another boy, he had reddish brown hair and tanned skin, as well as turquoise eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie and jeans, as well as red and blue sneakers.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" Parker called, causing the boy to look up.

"Yeah, just a little lost. I'm Zackary Johnson, by the way!" he said

**Name: Zackary Johnson**

**Age: 16**

**Super High School Level: Artist**

**Info: A very well known artist, Zack's art has been sold for very high prices, and is shown at many art galleries nationwide. He has been influenced by many painters including the late Guertena. He's a friendly guy.**

After introducing themselves, Parker invited the boy to join the hunt for the other students, which he agreed. The trio decided to follow where Amy had left to, wondering what was going on.

"Maybe we've been kidnapped?" Zack said, a little worried.

"Nah, I don't think so…." Parker replied,

"We wouldn't be able to see any other people otherwise,"

Walking for a while, they came across a girl with reddish hair tied into a ponytail and large brown eyes. She was quite short and came across as a bit cold, the way she was gazing at the three other students.

"Ashton Allen Dalton," she said, holding out her hand.

**Name: Ashton Allen Dalton**

**Age: 17**

**Super High School Level: Instrumentalist**

**Info: Ashton is well sought after, knowing so many instruments, she has played in many orchestras nationwide and is very talented. First only playing in her school she got recognised and singled out to play in an famous orchestra.**

After introducing each other, Parker tried to strike up a conversation with the girl, be she seemed to not want to talk.

After a while, the entered the hall, seeing 12 students look up at them. They seemed to be the last ones there. Before they could take another step though, Parker was stopped by a girl with hair so dark it looked blue and an oversized jacket.

"Hey, you're new right? Can you ask them…" she said, gesturing to a girl with long blonde hair, and a boy slightly shorter than her

"Ask them to what?" Parker asked

"To be quiet! I'm trying to birdwatch here!"

**Name: Alicia Lane**

**Age: 15**

**Super High School Level: Birdwatcher**

**Info: Alicia has gathered a lot of information on birds from his birdwatching, as well as valuable footage as to endangered species. She is very silent and agile, able to climb up trees. Her eyesight is also amazing, but she prefers to wear her binoculars.**

"I'm not sure that there'll be birds here…" Parker began, but was cut off by a static sound.

"Alright you bastards! Welcome to Sky's The Limit Internation School For The Gifted. Well what are you waiting for? Show some respect, I am your headmaster!"

**A/N: And that's the end of the introductions. Sorry if your character didn't get it, I only had 14 spaces. I don't really have much to say, only that I hope at least one of you caught the Ib reference. Ib is an awesome game by the way, you should play it!**

**Bye!**


	5. Welcome To Your Doom I Hope You Like It!

"Hello then bastards! The microphone finally decided to work! I hope you like the school, and you better like each other, because otherwise they'll be problems!" the voice began.

It was a high pitched voice, as if one of a child- yet it seemed quite obvious that it was not. All of the students were quiet for a while, including me. Then, Joey's voice broke the silence,

"Wh-what sort of problems?" he asked,

"I'm glad you asked!" the voice said, though it wasn't from the loudspeakers this time. It was coming from the front of the hall.

All eyes drifted to the front, to fall on the appearance of a bear.

It seemed to be a stuffed toy, or at least the size of one. It had one side white and one side black, the white side like one of a normal stuffed bear, while the black side had a red eye and a mouth split into an eerie grin.

Gasps came from every student- even the quiet ones- and a few people stepped back in shock. The only one that seemed unfazed was Miyu, who looked calm even when a talking bear had just popped up.

"What, you've never seen a bear before?" the thing said, sounding a little insulted.

"I'm Monokuma, your principal, and I think that I deserve a little more respect from you all other than gawking" he said, jumping off the stage and walking up to Joey who shrank back a bit.

"Problems you ask? Well let's start from the beginning….. after much consideration and debate….. I'm just kidding, I chose this all! Anyways, you'll all be living here! And guess for how long? Forever!"

There was a stunned silence, only broken by the gasp of someone gone unknown in the audience.

"Upupupu! You can tell I'm not lying, right? After all, you've all seen the locked doors and windows right? And I bet you're wondering…. How do we get out right? Simple, you graduate!"

Graduate? Anyone could tell the others were wondering the same thing. How do we graduate?

"I bet you're wondering how you graduate? Well, that's the fun bit! You kill someone without getting found out! Easy!"

In a beat, there was silence. And then the outburst came.

"Killing each other to get out, huh? That's not something you hear everyday." Miyu said, as calmly as ever, looking up at the bear.

"Of course it's not something you'd hear every other day! It's crazy!" Lex said, glaring at the girl.

Becca's eyes were wide, staring in horror at the bear,

"N-no! This can't be happening! This isn't true!"

No-one had the heart to tell her that this wasn't a nightmare.

"This guy is nuts?! What the heck!" Kazuto growled

Sobbing came from the back, and a few students turned around to see Aki kneeling on the ground, her face in her hands.

"Stop…. This isn't funny anymore….." she said, in-between tears.

"Is it really necessary? We should probably just wait it out... Help will come eventually." Gorou said to the bear, causing it to just laugh,

"Upupupupu! Of course it's necessary, what do expect! And help? Trust me, no-one's going to get any help here!" he said, his high voice ringing in the hall. And with that, he stepped right back off the podium he was standing on and disappeared.

Panic began to rise again by the disappearance of that sadistic bear.

"Guys, calm down! It's probably just a prank, it'll be fine!" Joey said, attempting to calm down the students who were panicking.

Some were calm though. Ashton stood there, a blank expression on her face, though her eyes were unreadable. Amy looked a bit worried, and bit her lip, though she didn't say anything. Teddy was silent, his face pale and fists clenched.

"So…. What do we do now?" Parker began, attracting everyone's attention.

There was a moment of silence before Ariel spoke up,

"Guys, look in your pockets…."

Everyone rummaged in their pockets as the girl had said and each pulled out a small, digital device.

"What are these?" Zach asked, turning his on to a digital screen on something that looked like rules?

Rule 1- No student is allowed to leave this school unless they have graduated by killing someone and not being found out.

"So it's real?" Alicia said, though her voice was full of disbelief.

"I guess it is…" Set said, in his usual formal tone.

After examining the rest of their ID's, the students decided that they would go straight to their rooms to calm themselves, and then meet straight back at the canteen after. Everyone agreed to this, as there was really nothing else that they could do, and they all split up.

Lyric entered her room, eying the little pixel with her appearance on it, above her name. It had the same mid-length wavy hair and it was also wearing a skirt and denim jacket, just like her.

Shuddering to herself, she entered the room, scared of what she would see.

There was a queen sized bed situated in the room, the sheets a pale pink. The room looked quite lonely, though Lyric's bags were already there on the desk. After examining the room, the headed to the bathroom, to see a shower, sink and toilet. The room was an odd mix of industrial and personal, the tiles on the floor making her cold when she slipped off her boots, yet the walls had nice wallpaper. Still, the place looked empty, lonely even.

Flopping down on the bed, she shuddered. What was this place? What was going on? Why was she here?

And most importantly…. How long before someone decided to kill?

**A/N: Hello again peeps! I decided to be nice and give you an update, because I was bored. Sorry, it's a bit short, but I hope you like it all the same. I was trying to go for an eerie feel, but I'm pretty sure I failed….**

**I hoped you liked this chapter though. Also, I'm going to put a poll on my profile on which character you guys like the most, so I don't kill them off too quickly, because I don't want to anger my fans. You don't have to vote though, and I won't kill the least populars or anything.**

**Bye guys!**


	6. Missing? More like dead!

** A/N: Guess who's updating today? Yup! I was bored, so I decided I was going to write a little chapter. **

She just couldn't sleep

Lyric sat up in her bed, her eyes wandering to the clock situated on the wall above her desk. _3:32 am_ it read.

That evening no-one had said much, probably they were all in too much shock to. After dinner they had sat in the cafeteria, going through all the rules, and setting some of their own. One of them were that they couldn't leave their rooms. Still, Lyric needed to get out of that cage, she felt trapped. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and counted, slowly…. One…two…..three…..four…. all the way up to one hundred, but it was no use. Panic was starting to set in, and she felt tears prick her eyes.

"It can't be a prank, it's gone too far…. And the school never would have done this. Does that mean that the only other option was that the bear was right?

"Of course I'm right!" a voice sounded behind her, causing Lyric to squeal.

Monokuma stood by the door, his eye glowing even brighter in the darkness,

"H-how did you get in here!" she stuttered

"Oh I have my ways. But you bet I'm right, the only way to get out is to kill, I've told you!" he said, reaching for the doorknob, standing on the tips of his toes to touch it.

Lyric watched him, shaking silently as he exited the room. What on earth had she signed up for?

Joey was deep asleep when he heard a tapping at his door. It was soft, but enough to wake him from his slumber. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and wandered to the doors. He was sure it was still a prank, but still, he was very frightened as he called out.

"Wh-who is it?" he asked, cautiously

"It's me…. Aki…" the girl's voice replied and Joey let out a sigh of relief. He had talked with the girl before, and she seemed trustworthy. She also had her room situated next to his.

He opened the door to see her. Her brown hair was let down and she was in her pyjamas, her jade eyes filled with fear.

"Joey!" she said, jumping onto him in the form of a hug. She began to sob,

"J-joey… I heard a voice outside my room. I was half asleep and I couldn't recognise who it was, but they were calling my name," she said, in-between sobs and Joey brought her into his room,

He pondered this for a moment. There was no doubt that it was suspicious, but really, he still believed that this was all not real. They would get out, he knew it!  
"I'm scared," Aki said, and hugged her knees into her chest, curling up into a ball.

Knowing he needed to comfort the girl, her put his arm around her.

"Maybe you just imagined it? It could have been a dream?"

She was silent for a moment,

"I don't think so… but maybe…." She said, still sounding doubting.

"I bet it was!" he said, enthusiastically,

Aki cracked him a small smile.

"Okay Joey, I'll go back to my room. Thanks," she said, smiling at him as she exited the door.

"Bye Aki," he said, waving her off as she left and he slept soundly, not knowing what he would see in the morning.

Becca rose early that morning, not having gotten much sleep, and she doubted the others had either. She sighed, stretching as she sat up. How many hours of sleep had she got? Not many, that was sure.

She wouldn't say it out loud, but she was scared. Terrified even. There was no doubt that this was real, so how long before someone cracked and decided to kill?

After dinner, Monokuma had told them that there would be some motives if no-one killed, which he had said would probably drive someone to kill. The way he said it though….'**if** no-one killed…'

Did that mean someone would.

Shuddering, she pulled on her usual clothes and sighed.

"Let's see what this day brings…" she murmured to herself.

Gorou was one of the first people to enter the canteen, and he flopped down on one of the seats. He doubted even for a second that Monokuma was real, just another illusion. It was simple really,

Slowly, more and more people trickled into the canteen, until only two people were missing. Waiting for a while, when they didn't show up, student's faces began to pale,

"Alicia and Aki aren't here," Amy observed quietly, causing a gasp from Lex,

"Wh-where are they?" he asked, in shock

The fear seemed to be radiating from the students, as they looked at each other.

As if in a silent agreement, the students nodded at each other and split up, probably to go look for the students.

Gorou pondered this for a while. There definitely was something strange going on, but not a murder right? This was just an illusion….. right?

Kazuto wandered the halls, looking for the two female students. What on earth had happened to them?

After catching up with Zach, he was informed that Alicia's room was unlocked, though it seemed untouched. Fazed by his statement, Kazuto told the boy he would check Aki's room.

The door was open by a crack, and taking a deep breath, he peered inside.

He was not prepared for the sight would see.

Alicia lay, sprawled out on the floor by the desk, her hair fanned out. Her arm was twisted at an odd angle and her grey eyes stared up at the ceiling, unseeing. Blood pooled around her head, the sticky substance staining the carpet. It took no genius to tell she was dead.

Aki lay a little way away from her, also on the floor, but her eyes were shut and there was no blood. Rushing up to her, Kazuto felt her pulse. She was still alive, thank god!

But…. Alicia was dead.

"Attention! Attention! A body has been found! Please report to the gymnasium immediately!"

**A/N: Well, I'm ending it here guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Alicia was my friend's OC and let me kill her off, but I'm still sad that she died, I liked her! I feel a little guilty right now… especially for writing this chapter since I was voice acting on a livestream, but I disconnected randomly since it was my first time doing something like that, I had no idea what to do…. All those people were strangers and like 20 years old, and I'm 14. Plus I was feeling like I was un-needed. So a chapter I post!**

**Hope you likey! **


	7. Investigation Part 1

**A/N: You guys should be thankful, I'm going on an update spam right about now. Oh, I should warn you, I have not planned this chapter and am writing it on a whim. I do know, however, who the murderer is, and how they did this.**

It didn't take long for everyone to gather around the body. Nearly everyone was there, except Kazuto and Aki, as the former had brought her to the infirmary,

"S-so it's true…." Lex said, his eyes filled with fear.

"Oh god," Gorou sighed, shaking his head,

"It is real. She is dead," he said in shock.

Ashton looked very pale, staring right at the dead girl's body, not tearing her eyes away,

"We should go to the gymnasium guys…." Teddy said, his voice heavy,

"Now that it's proven this is true, we'd better do what he says,

The others agreed and in silence, they made their way to the gym.

Monokuma was already there, waiting for them on his usual podium. This time though, no-one said anything. They were too shocked to speak.

"Upupupupu! So one of you decided to kill then? How entertaining!" he began,

"That bear is sick," Zack sighed,

"So now you know that the killer has to get out without being found right? So… we're holding a class trial to work out who the killer is!"

"Wh-what if we don't work out who they are?"

"Well, that's the fun bit! You work out who they are, and they get a punishment for being so careless. If you finger the wrong person, they you all get the punishment instead, and the killer gets let off the hook!"

"P-punishment?" Lyric spluttered, confused.

"Yes! Punishment! Execution! You know…. Death!" he said, his red eye glinting like one of a maniac,

"Upupupupu….. you have an hour and a half to gather as much evidence as you can before the trial starts! Good luck!"

As he disappeared, there were many reactions. Some students started to sob, some just stayed in silence and others felt the need to do something.

"Guys! We can't just sit here, we need to find out who killed Alicia!" Parker said to the others,

"Isn't it obvious though? It's Aki!" Set spat bitterly, losing his usual composure for a moment.

"N-no! It isn't her! She couldn't do that!" Joey said indigently,

"Who knows? She could be lying! Maybe she's just putting us on?" Ashton said. She didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Guys, I'm not saying that Set's wrong, but we can't say it's her yet. We need evidence!" Becca said,

"Okay! This sounds good! Me, Set and Miyu will go check in the cafeteria to see if anything could have been used as a weapon!" Teddy said, eager to help,

"I'll go with Parker to try to wake Aki and see if she remembers anything," Joey said. He felt the need to defend his new friend, he was sure she was innocent.

"Maybe me and Lex could go check Alicia's room?" Lyric questioned,

"I'll come too!" Becca said, and Lyric shot her friend a grateful smile.

"I'm going to check the body if anyone wants to come?" Amy said, and for a moment there was silence,

"I-I'll come…" Kazuto said, and Gorou agreed.

"And… I guess that leaves Ariel, Ashton and me to go check more around the first floor," Zach said to the girl,

"That sounds good guys…. So I guess we'll meet up here?"

/-/-/-/-/

When they entered the canteen, there didn't seem to be much that seemed off, not anything even. The tables seemed to be in the same places that they had been in before.

"I guess that eliminates the possibility of it being a knife…" Teddy sighed, after examining the array of knives on the shelf. **There weren't any knives missing.**

"Not exactly…" Set said, causing the two other students to look at him,

He was holding up his Electro ID, and squinting at it, the others could see he seemed to be on a page full of data.

"There's a page talking about Alicia's death," he said, causing Teddy and Miyu to grab their own ID's to have a look.

**Name Of Victim- Alicia Lane**

**Time Of Death- Between 2 to 3 am. **

**Cause Of Death- Slit Neck**

**Other Notes: Hit over head with heavy item**

"S-slit neck?" Teddy stuttered, a horrified expression passing across his face,

"That isn't possible…. All the knives are untouched…" Miyu said, quietly.

"So I think the real problem is, if she was killed by having her neck slit but all the knives are still here, what was used to kill her?"

/-/-/-/-/-/

"What do you think?" Joey asked Parker as they made their way down the hall,

"What do you mean?" the younger boy asked, pulling up the hood of his jacket.

"I mean…. Do you really think she did it?"

Parker pondered his question for a moment before replying,

"No… she's not the type to kill,"

When Joey shot him a smile, Parker smirked at the boy,

"What do you have a crush on her or something?"

"Wh-whaa? No! I…. just….. she's my friend, that's all! I'd do it to anything,"

Joey's face was bright red, so Parker decided to let it be for a moment. Soon enough they were at the infirmary, and they slowly creaked open the door to see that Aki was now awake.

"Parker! Joey!" she cried, as they neared her.

"Are you alright Aki?"

"Ye-yeah… I'm fine. My head hurts, but I'm okay,"

That was a relief, but the two boys exchanged glances. No-one wanted to ask her, but they had to,

"You want to ask me about Alicia right?"

"How did you know?!"

Her eyes brimmed with tears again, and she sighed weakly,

"They don't think I did it, right?" she asked in a small voice,

Again, the boys didn't know what to say. She sounded so hurt, they couldn't tell her that most of the other students did suspect her.

"They do don't they! I didn't kill her! I couldn't kill her!" she cried,

"It's okay, we believe you!" Parker said, and the girl smiled,

"Thank you…"

"Aki, do you mind telling us what happened?"

"O-okay…"

She sighed, and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"When I came back from talking to you Joey, it was really dark and I couldn't see well. I thought I was headed to my room, but I went the wrong way. When I neared my room, I thought I saw **someone by the door**, but I thought it was my imagination. When I entered the room, I turned on the lights and saw Alicia. I was so scared, and I saw all the blood. I fainted, and when I woke up I was here,"

They all looked at each other for a while, not sure of what to say,

"Oh and there's one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"That night, when I left my room to see Joey, **I forgot to lock my door**"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**A/N: Well this is me writing on a whim then! I'm not sure if it's any good, but I do hope you like it! Also, all bits in bold are pieces of evidence. So, that's it really, and I hoped you liked it!**


	8. Investigation Part 2

**A/N: SCREW EVERYTHING, I AM SO BORED IN MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW I AM UPDATING SO SHHHHHH.**

**Yeah, I'm sorry about all the chapters right now, I hope it's not annoying you. **

Lex, Becca and Lyric walked to Alicia's room in silence. They didn't know what to think, it was all so confusing. Nothing made sense anymore.

Slowly creaking open the door, the trio slowly made their way into her room. That was already a strange thing, the door was unlocked.

Suddenly a loud thump echoed across the silent and dark room, causing both girls to squeal and turn around.

"S-sorry!" Lex said, brushing dust off his cargo pants and picking up bolts he had dropped when he had fallen on the floor.

"Maybe that guy should be called Super High School Level Clumsy," Becca whispered to Lyric, causing the girl to giggle. Even in dark situations there needed to be light.

Speaking of light, Lyric reached for the light switch to illuminate the dark room. They flickered on, slowly.

The room looked as though it had been slept in that night, though the bed sheets looked messed up, as if **Alicia had gotten up in a hurry**. Otherwise, for the most part, the rest looked deserted.

They wandered around the room for a while, when Lex turned to the bathroom.

"You never know what you'll find in there!" he said, facing the girls, switching on the light and stepping in, though going backwards made him fall promptly.

Giggling, the two girls walked in after him, but their laughing stopped the moment they stepped in.

The bathroom was a mess, a sign of obvious **struggle that had gone on in that place**. The towels were on the floor, and so were any other personal belongings. **The glass in the mirror had been smashed to pieces**.

"Wh-what happened?" Becca stammered, horrified at the sight in-front of her.

Lex stood up again, taking a good look around.

"I think there was a struggle here,"

Becca nodded, and Lyric pondered this. It was strange, but even stranger was the smashed mirror. Unless…

"Guys, can we keep the smashed mirror a secret for now?" she asked quietly at the other two,

"Why?" they both asked in unison

"Don't worry about it… I have a plan…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Amy sighed as she walked down the hall to Aki's room, the two boys right behind her. It was about time she got her talent to use, maybe she could try to figure out what had happened to Alicia.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the exact same sight as before, minus the passed out girl though. Alicia lay on the ground near the desk, her eyes looking up at the ceiling. Her neck was bloody and looked like it had been **slip open roughly**.

"Hey, look…" Gorou said, pointing near the door.

"**There's blood here too**…" he said

The two others rushed to see where he was pointing at, looking to see that it was true, there was blood by the doorway.

But that didn't make any sense! How could blood have gotten there, when she had been killed right inside the room! And the blood **wasn't anywhere else except around the body** so how did it get over there?

This was making less and less sense.

Walking up to the body, Kazuto sighed in pity of the dead girl.

"Her neck's been slit alright. Judging by the dent on her head, **she was hit with something hard before being killed. Or maybe she was punched**…" he determined, before standing up from his kneeling position.

"We should go examine in the bathroom," Gorou said, and the other boy joined him, leaving Amy alone.

"Alone again huh…" she sighed and looked at the dead girl,

"I'm sorry you had to go Alicia…. I'm sorry,"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zach, Ariel and Ashton walked out to the hall and decided between them that it was best to keep together, for fear of more attack.

"Maybe the killer will come back!" Ariel said, in her usual loud tone,

"I doubt it…" Ashton said, shooting the girl a glare,

Zach stayed silent, watching the two girls. He seemed to still be in shock.

"Hey… look over here…" Ariel exclaimed, running to the incinerator room,

"I'm not sure that's a good…." Zach started, but soon cut off as he saw the girl run off.

The two others exchanged glances, before shrugging and running after her.

"Look!" Ariel said, holding up a cloth. It was half burned, **but you could still see distinct traces of blood on it.**

"Wh-what's that!" Zach asked, shoving his hands into his pockets,

"It's evidence…. I think," Ashton said, walking up to examine it.

"Yeah! I wonder who would leave it in so carelessly though. It was only half inside the incinerator," Ariel sighed,

"Well, at least it's evidence…" Ashton said, and the other two agreed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Alright students! It's been a while and I'm getting impatient! Hurry up, don't be late! Everyone has to be there for the trial! Well… except Alicia of course, she's dead!" he laughed.

All the students gathered by the lifts, looking very worried. Lyric bit her lip and gazed at the other 15 students. One of them was a killer. A murderer.

But who?

I guess you'll have to find out.

**A/N: Ahhh it's so short! I'm really sorry! I promise to make the trial longer, though it might take a day or two for me to work it out. Nonetheless, I hope you like this chapter! Who do you think did it? I did leave a clue, I want to see if you can work it out…**

**But bye for now. I'll see you all next chapter.**

**In the class trial!**


	9. The First Trial

**A/N: So the class trial is going to begin! Yes, there will be the execution at the end. I'm sorry to those who liked Alicia, it was hard to kill her, but I had to. So… let's get this trial on the road!**

Lyric shuddered as the 15 students entered the elevator. 15 were going in, but at least one of them would be gone before they came back up. This was sick. Sick and twisted.

Alicia was gone. Who would be next?

**Trial BEGIN!**

Kazuto: So how do we begin?

Amy: I suggest we begin by going through what we already know.

Ariel: Okay.

Lex: So, Alicia was killed at three in the morning in Aki's room. She was killed by being **slit in the neck with a knife**.

Miyu: No, that's wrong…

Lex: Huh?

Miyu: There were no knives removed from the kitchen when we checked there,

Ashton: Maybe someone put it back?

Monokuma: Nope! Wrong! There were no knives taken from the kitchen, that's for sure!

Teddy: So if she wasn't cut by a knife, what was she cut with?

(Becca and Lex glance at Lyric, but she shakes her head)

Gorou: Who cares? It's obviously Aki!

Aki: H-huh? No! I didn't do it!

Parker: When Joey and I went to talk to Aki, she says she left her room and when she came back she saw the body!

Zach: She could be lying! Maybe she came back and for some reason Alicia was in her room.

Ariel: But her **door would be locked**!

Joey: That's wrong! Aki says she forgot to lock her door!

Set: That makes it easier for Alicia to come in and be killed by the room's owner.

Ashton: It's looking a lot like you did it now Aki.

Aki: No! It wasn't me! Believe me!

Amy: Let's not jump to conclusions.

Kazuto: The only conclusion I can come up with is that Alicia **made her way into Aki's room and was killed there**.

Amy: That's wrong.

Kazuto: Huh?

Gorou: You were with us when we saw it, there was blood by the door, but it looks like she was killed inside the room.

Lyric: How did the blood get over there?

Amy: Simple. Alicia was killed somewhere else.

Zach: **I don't think we have any more leads on that though.**

Becca: Nope. That isn't true.

Joey: What do you mean?

Becca: Alicia's bedsheets were ruffled, and her bathroom trashed, which means it's possible she was killed in her own room.

Set: And then what?

Aki: When I came back from Joey's room that night, I saw a shadow by my room.

Teddy: Why did you go to his room?

Aki: Oh…. I was scared.

Amy: But this doesn't make any sense…. If someone was to move the body, they only had about a few minutes, meaning there wasn't enough time to move her all down the hall to Aki's room.

Aki: Yes, the thing is, when I tried my door, it was locked, so I went to the other hall to see the other doors. I was half asleep so I wasn't sure that I had forgotten where my room was.

Kazuto: And you were sure it was your room?

Aki: It had my name plate on it.

Ashton: Maybe…. The killer swapped the name plates to buy more time?

Becca: That's possible, since I felt some ratting on my door that night. Since my room is on the other side of Joey's, maybe the killer swapped me and Aki's nameplates?

Set: He must have swapped them back later though.

Ariel: There's also the mention of being hit across the head before being killed.

Lyric: There wasn't anything to hit her with in the room though.

Miyu: The killer must have knocked her out with their bare hands, meaning it was probably a male.

Parker: The killer must have seen Aki leave her room without locking it when they left the room, and the brought Alicia's body in an attempt to frame Aki.

Aki: F-frame me?

Monokuma: Well done! Alright then, let's go through the murder from what you've worked out!

**At first the killer tried to kill Aki, as she heard her name being called, but the door was locked. Instead, they moved on the Alicia and she responded. The killer probably backed her into the bathroom and killed her somehow without using a knife. Then, leaving the room they saw Aki leave hers without locking the door to see Joey. Seeing this window of opportunity, the killer swapped the nameplates to buy more time and brought Alicia's body to her room to frame her. But because her cut was still bleeding, a bit of blood dropped by the doorway, where otherwise there was no blood. They slipped away when Aki came near, and they were probably the shadow she saw. Because of the blood, Aki passed out and the rest you all know.**

Teddy: But why go to Aki's room first, and then Alicia's?

Lex: It's obvious isn't it?

Joey: Huh?

Lex: Well- no offence Aki- but you're probably the weakest physically out of all of us. Next is Alicia, she isn't very strong. He obviously picked out the weaker targets.

Kazuto: This guy is sick! I swear, he'll get what's coming to him!

Amy: But we still don't have any leads.

Gorou: But how do we know he was killed in the bathroom? **There was no blood**!

Ashton: That's not true.

Gorou: But…

Ashton: Look, we found this in the incinerator. There was blood on it, meaning that the blood in the bathroom must have been cleared.

Parker: Oh…

Monokuma: Upupupu, you're getting close to the truth!

Zach: Poor Alicia. **Being killed by a shard of glass **must hurt so much.

Lyric: Zach…

Zach: Yes?

Lyric: Can you just repeat what you just said.

Zach: **Being killed by a shard of glass** must hurt so much?

Lyric: We never said anything about a shard of glass.

Zach: Oh… um… lucky guess?

Lyric: I don't think so…

Becca: Oh now I get your plan Lyric!

Ariel: Plan?

Lyric: Lex, Becca and I found a shattered mirror in the bathroom. I trusted them both not to by the killers, and we suspected that a shard of the glass had been used to kill Alicia. I told them not to tell anyone about it, just on the off chance that maybe the killer would slip up.

Zach: M-me?

Joey: It makes sense Zach.

Zach: No! I didn't! Liars! I didn't kill her! You're all fucking liars!

Amy: Well, there's one way to work out if it was you, isn't there?

Zach: What?!

Becca: She's right. There was no way any item could be used to break the glass except for someone's bare fist.

Parker: If you're really clean, your hand will be too.

Zach: My… hand….

Lyric: You're the killer, right Zach.

Zach: Me… killer? Killer?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aki: Wh- what?

Zach: Yeah, fine… looks like you scum got me! I'm a killer! I'm a fucking killer! Happy! Because I am!

Joey: Zach, what's gotten into you?

Zach: Me? What's gotten into me? Hahahahaha NOTHING! NOTHING is wrong! I've been fooling you ALL this time.

Ashton: You mean…

Zach: Yup! I was prepared to kill from second ONE! You think an amazing artist like me could live his days around such filthy commoners! Go die you pigs! I'd rather die than be alongside you!

Lex: So you really did killer her?

Zach: I enjoyed every second of it!

Kazuto: I swear I'm going to punch you right now!

Becca: NO! Wait…

Zach: I was planning to kill Aki first! She's such a weak piece of shit, always crying and sobbing! But she was wimpy enough to lock her door, so I went to kill Alicia instead. And then it turns out this stupid bitch left her door unlocked!

Joey: What the heck! Don't be so mean to her, she's really upset!

Zach: Does the little wittle baby need to fucking grow up? Yes! Yes she does!

Aki: St-stop…

Zach: No! I won't!

Aki: Please…

Parker: Stop Zach! You've done enough.

Kazuto: Don't go picking on the weak like that! It's wrong!

Becca: If you decide to be horrible to her, you'll have ALL of us to answer to.

Aki: You guys…

Zach: Well isn't this sweet! It's like a little loser family! *1

Monokuma: That's enough! I think this trial has come to an end, so you can all vote for the killer now.

**Zachary has been found guilty. The punishment will now begin!**

Zach: Wait! No! This isn't fair! I'm so much better than you all!

**Execution Begin: Creative Licence.**

Zach stands in an empty room. A paintbrush in his hand. The walls are splattered with paint. The paint begins to drip down the wall, making a gloopy mush. It doesn't stop though, instead getting faster and faster. It's soon up to Zach's ankles. And then to his chest. Since paint is much thicker than water, the boy can't try to swim up. He is dragged under the tide of paint and cannot be seen. Then, all of the paint fills the room. It is filled for the longest time, meaning Zach must have drowned, when the paint is all drained out. Zach is gone, and the room is empty again, leaving only a paintbrush stained bright pink.

**End- 14 Students Alive.**

A picture is shown. You can see Alicia peering through her binoculars at the camera, waving and smiling. You can also see Zach in the corner by the window, his arms crossed and turned away from the camera.

**A/N: That hurt a lot to write. Well… the first chapter is done guys, I am super sad for it to be over, and for killing Zach and Alicia, I liked both characters in their own ways. I'm also sorry for not giving Alicia much development. Now, I also hoped you liked the little bit at the end with them all sticking up for their friend, I felt the need for a sweet bit. **

**Well, that's the end, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. An Apology

Hi guys… it's Candy here. I'm really sorry to say, but this isn't a chapter, more like just me talking. The thing is, I'm not sure I'll be updating for the next week or so.

Let me explain. I've just been feeling unmotivated since I posted that last chapter. I don't even know why, because you guys are great and your reviews really make me happy, and I'm grateful for every single word you type into that review box. But honestly, I've been feeling so down lately and it's never happened before. Maybe it's just loneliness, I haven't seen any of my friends in more than a month. My mom's been getting really tense too, all she ever does is nag at me, we can't have a normal conversation. I guess that yeah, that is my fault, I'm definitely not an ideal daughter, but still.

I'm starting school tomorrow too, so I have to get into the routine of things and I guess that I'm also fretting about that. But anyways, I will write as soon as I can guys, I promise you I'll update as soon as I feel the urge to write again, which should be soon.

I don't know… I just don't think my writing is up to par with the others on this site, it feels too rushed and not good enough. The case recently, the murder wasn't that great and I just feel so guilty for speeding it up so much that I'm killing people of before you get to know them. I'm sorry if I'm letting you guys down by writing your characters badly, I'm sure I'm not getting their personalities right, but I appreciate your reviews all the same. You guys mean a lot to me, I promise you.

Who knows? Maybe I'm just missing some social interaction, and then I'll feel alright. Maybe I just need some time away from my family. I've got my fingers crossed… right?

I'm saying bye now, hopefully I'll be able to say it again soon on a more happy note, but otherwise, I'm sorry guys. And I really am thankful for all your support.

Bye XX


	11. Important

**Hi. Okay, so I'm not actually Candy, I'm her friend. You might know me, I do have another account here. I'm not going to tell you that though. She hasn't posted this in a long time, but I hope you can forgive her for it. She's...**

**I don't want to talk about it too much... what's happened... that is. You've just got to know that there won't be updates here for a long time. Maybe not ever. She told me about this story, which is why I'm posting this myself.**

**You know what, I'm going to tell you her story. Why? Because you deserve to know.**

**Candy is a very sensitive girl. From the day I've met her, she was a happy, lively person. I loved her for it, but she's always been sensitive to what people have said about her. She's got low self esteem and at school, we're not the most... liked people.**

**There's 8 of us, as friends... including her. She's the optimistic, happy one who got on people's nerves sometimes, but she's such a sweet girl. She helps everyone, is always smiling... lifting people's spirits. A lot of people hate her, but I don't understand why. Why would they hate her more than us? She had a terrible experience with a friend and she's had enough.**

**It's been a while because she's been so uninspired, yet she keeps on smiling and pulling through. In my opinion that's so brave.**

**A while ago, she actually defended us infront of a girl she was afraid of. The girl bitched about us and she stood up for us. The girl... did something that hurt her so bad.**

**Yesterday she broke down in class. She won't tell us why, but I know it's something bad. Maybe it's just her. She says she doesn't know why she's so sad... she has a great life. She wonders why she just wants to curl up and die sometimes.**

**I'm sorry guys. **

**I hope you forgive her. She's very down, and she doesn't know why.**

**I hope we'll see you soon.**


End file.
